


Our little secret

by xXxShinx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, kobirex, voltronsecretsanta2k18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxShinx/pseuds/xXxShinx
Summary: Once Keith left Voltron, he got a mission from the blade to steal data from a Galra base . His teammates left him after he pulled a stunt out of his orders, letting himself get driven by his impulses. He’s certain he’ll die when he's outnumbered and injured by galra soldiers. He doesn’t expect someone would help him and save him.





	Our little secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kobirex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobirex/gifts).



> This is my gift as a backup gifter for @kobirex from the vldsecret santa on tumblr, hope everyone that reads it enjoys it ^^.

Keith pressed his back against the cold metal wall of the ship, an involuntary shiver running down his spine through his skin tight suit. The wound on his left shoulder stung with every move he made, though this was to be expected. Laser guns always did have a lasting effect regardless of the amount of armor you had on. With his arm stunned and his partners nowhere to be found, Keith had doubts about whether or not he'd survive. Those doubts, however, were only temporary. He knew how capable he was and the thought of telling his friends and the blades how his first solo mission went, made the situation all the more bearable.

It was a simple recon mission, going in and out in two vargas before their ship had to leave. They had to get all the info they could about the base and their future plans in that time. He and his crew were just in time at the ship with everything going incredibly smooth up until another ship came into the hangar. Everything seemed to go to hell after that.

The crew at the base didn't exactly welcomed with open arms at the new ship, this seemed to pique Keith’s interest. ‘How could they attack their own people like that?’ Keith thought to himself right in time for his question to be answered. The gate opened from the new ship, revealing its captain. His stance was determined, his posture and aim flawless. His eyes like daggers as he struck the sentinels one by one with his sword. ‘It's like a waltz...’ Keith thought, his blood running cold once he realized who he was. It was none other than Lotor.

Having Lotor on the same base was almost a miracle for the blade, this being one of the main reasons why he joined the blades. He needed to find Lotor, he needed to find him to put an end to all this before it all started. His mission was purely one of recognition and to gather some data, his instincts told him otherwise after watching his fellow blades get on the ship that was about to take off. Keith unsheathed his blade, waking it up as he dashed straight to Lotor. His partners yelled at him from the ship before it left, leaving Keith completely uncovered in the enemy’s territory. His logic was clouded by the hatred he felt towards Lotor, his attacks going at him at every chance he had. Lotor simply focused on avoiding the attacks, analyzing each of his impulsive strikes. From Keith's perspective, it seemed as though Lotor was mocking him.

“Keith! What do you think you’re doing?!” Kolivan yelled at Keith in his direct line. He was definitely informed of his stunt and was asking for an explanation.

“Can’t talk! Lotor’s here! I have to end this!” Keith roared, slashing Lotor’s side with his blade, his scream pumping adrenaline in his body.

“No you don’t! This is not your mission! You need to get back here! A ship won’t go for you….as your commander, I order you to find a way back! There’s no discussion, leave Lotor for the future and come back! You’re not ready to face him yet!” Kolivan roared in the communicator, his voice trembling in anger and fear for his student. He knew he wasn’t ready. Lotor had years of experience in this war and a reputation that backed him up. Keith focused on blocking Lotor’s counter attacks. He didn’t wanted to listen to Kolivan because he knew he could end the whole problem, right here and now. He wanted the chance to do it and he finally got it. He didn’t want it to get wasted by a single order.

Keith was prepared to face the consequences of his resolve. He had to do this. For him, for his team’s mission, for the whole universe. Lotor was a threat for every living being like his father. He got ready to strike another blow at Lotor, trying to make it lethal. Right before it landed, he felt a burning sensation on his left side, with a gasp he fell back and stared down to inspect the cause of his pain. Apart from the laser gun wound he had on his left shoulder, another huge wound appeared on his left side and another one in the middle of his chest. He hissed in pain, backing off from Lotor and the Galra soldiers that shot at him. His communicator fell at some point in the attack, making Keith unable to communicate with Kolivan anymore.

It was his doom and he knew it. He could barely move at the moment, let alone hold his sword that was now in its dormant form right beside him.

He looked up. He was ready to face his death by Lotor’s hand, he wasn’t going to let Lotor see him in panic let alone see his fear. 

A few moments passed by and yet, he was still alive.

His face changed from determined and fearless to one of confusion. Lotor was simply standing still in front of him, not a single intent of killing in his face was reflected. If anything, he stared back at Keith full of curiosity. 

Keith had his mask on so he knew Lotor couldn’t tell who he was..right? Maybe that was the reason why he was just staring at him. He didn’t have the chance to figure out his reasoning before Lotor ran away, going straight to the Galra soldiers that attacked Keith.

Keith watched as the whole scene unfolded, watching Lotor’s every move intently. He made it look easy. His movements were elegant, even graceful, 'like a dance.' Keith thought once more. Keith couldn’t look away from it as Lotor easily got rid of the soldiers. ‘Maybe he's going to leave me for the end?’ He thought as he watched Lotor getting closer to him. His walk was a slow torture, making Keith anxious. If he was going to end him, why was he taking his time to even get to him? 

Same as before, Lotor stood in front of him. He stared down at him for a few seconds before he knelt in front of him, getting down to eye level.

Keith swallowed audibly. He couldn’t figure this guy out. Was this some kind of way to torture him? To make him wait for his death? Lotor had saved him...or at least that's what it looked like. Keith couldn’t help but think this was another of his tricks.

“Can you stand?” It was the first words that came out right from Lotor’s mouth. He was asking if he was okay?

“Why..?” Keith had a ton of questions running through his head. He wanted to attack him and slash his throat. Having him so close and off guard was a once in a lifetime chance and yet...Lotor had asked that.

“I guess that’s a no then?” Lotor asked, ignoring his question. He moved to pick Keith up, placing one arm behind his back and the other under his knees. He knew to be careful of his wounds and tried not to touch them.

Keith growled and hissed while he was being carried. He struggled to get out of his grasp before Lotor tightened his grip on him, making Keith let out a small cry of pain. This made him stop struggling.

“W-What do you think you’re doing?” Keith breathed out, holding his side with the one hand he could move. Maybe he was going to take him as hostage and torture him? Maybe he found out who he was and was going to make Voltron exchange the lions for his life?

Keith went through multiples scenarios and outcomes while Lotor simply walked to his ship, closing the door behind them once they were safely inside. He placed the rambling Keith onto the pilot cabin. Keith didn’t moved for a while and Lotor didn’t know what to make of it. Instead he took the chance to get some bandages and supplies to heal the injured blade in his seat. Once Lotor got the supplies, he knelt in front of him. The smaller male in front of him was still on his mind, thinking up unreasonable scenarios where Lotor would probably end up killing him and having him for dinner. He wasn’t moving at all, the commotion was all in his head. Lotor was concerned that Keith could go in shock and reached his hand out, waiting for a reaction.

“Gaahh!!” Keith screamed when his shoulder wound was pressed with a thumb. He turned his head and shoved Lotor’s hand away before realizing where he was. “Whatever you’re planning to do...it won’t work, I’ll die before giving you the chance to even try it!”

“You’re getting the wrong idea. Would you please take off the mask? The communicator’s making your voice sound way off and I don’t exactly appreciate it.” Lotor said, taking out a few bandages from a first aid kit and something that seemed like the equivalent of alcohol for Galra, Keith could make out of the word infection on it. It made him think that it was something to prevent infections in wounds. Lotor had medical supplies displayed in front of Keith. Was this all for him?

“Why would I do something to please you?” Keith asked as Lotor grabbed Keith’s knife. Seeing how Keith seemed to tense up at this, he sighed, shaking his head.

“It’s only to cut your suit so I can assess the damage. Also, may I remind you who just saved you? it’d be smart of you to actually obey and do as I say, paladin.” Lotor turned his head on the last word, staring right into Keith’s eyes behind the mask he was wearing.

“So you knew…” Keith spoke as he removed the mask from his face, uncovering his hair and sweaty face. “What gave it away?” 

“Your...short frame.” Lotor hesitated before saying it, assuming it’d make him mad. Keith moved away from him slightly, clenching his fists. “For a Galra, you’re quite smaller than average. I was surprised, to see a true blade awake in your hands...I thought these only woke up when their owner had Galran blood but….you’re human. Unless….” Lotor stopped holding the dormant blade in his hand and looking up at its owner that was eyeing him suspiciously as he waited for Lotor to continue. “You’re a half-blood aren't you?”

Silence fell upon the ship, ticks passed and both stayed staring at each other, waiting for the other to simply say something, for one to admit his half-blood or the other to get to the obvious answer to his own question.

The ship, the air exactly started feeling heavy, like something was pressing Keith’s shoulders against the pilot seat and having him under a scope….It was unbearable for him.

“Of course I am, there’s no other way I’d have joined the blades don’t you think?” Keith stated pressing his side tighter, the burning in his skin was getting incredibly hard to hold in.

“Unbelievable…” Lotor declared getting closer to Keith, invading his personal space.

“What do you think you’re doing…?” 

“In all my life..I’ve seen many half-bloods across the universe, of many races..many traits in them from both of their species but you…” He got a look at his face, his fingers gracing his skin from his jaw to his eyelids, Keith wanted to move away, it was like dealing with a kid with a new toy. “You don’t have the Galran traits.. You pass completely as a human, unless your Galran side isn’t fully developed. It could change overtime due to the lifespan of humans, but usually Galras go through what you could call it puberty once we reach adulthood. Around our twenties is when those traits start becoming more developed…” At this point, Keith just figured that Lotor was spouting complete and utter nonsense. Once he joined the blades, Kolivan made sure Keith had learned more about his Galran side. What he didn’t know though, was how half Galras reacted to this so called ‘puberty’. Lotor, being a half-blood himself, gave him the upper hand in this kind of subject and Keith had to admit he had an interest in half-blooded Galras across the universe. He wanted to know their experiences and struggles, even help them like the blade helped him, but not in the fight to death kind of way.

“I know about it, I just don’t know what kind of traits I could develop.”

“Have you learned who your Galran parent was? Maybe that could give us a hint.” Lotor asked, curiously examining Keith’s face and hands.

“Could you get to the part where you treat me? The pain is increasing and you examining me isn’t helping.” Keith told him as he unzipped his suit partway, this being the most he could do. He didn’t wanted Lotor to simply tear it off since he didn’t have anything else to wear and didn’t feel like getting an earful from Kolivan. “My mother? No, I don’t know who she is or even who she was. For all I know she could be dead already.”

It was the reality he had. Even when he asked Kolivan about her, he refused to speak or even mention her. He’d always say that he wasn’t ready to give that information or that he didn’t have the rank to know that kind of classified information. There was nothing he could do, Keith knew that if he wanted that kind of information he had to go up in ranks and become someone reliable to Kolivan. Meanwhile, he was stuck with small missions where he had to only gather data without being found out like this one. Only being used as an extra asset on the mission. 

Keith found this unbelievable. How was it that he could hold a normal and civil conversation that easily with the very same guy he was trying to capture?

“This doesn’t change anything…” Keith stated, watching how Lotor stripped the clothing from his chest and wrapped a bandage around his shoulder and ribs. ‘He knows how to do this.’ Keith thought, while being as cooperative as he could be towards him. “My missions are all the same. Take you down and taking you to Voltron or the blades…”

“You know, before you start judging me, you should at least try and get your information right. Then perhaps you’d realize just how wrong you and your people are about me.” Lotor told him gently, as he focused on cleaning and wrapping the burns on his chest correctly, still trying to find any kind of Galran trait in his skin. “Your healing process is that of a Galra...it means the burns will disappear sooner than expected.. That’s a good thing.” 

Keith fixed his gaze on Lotor as he tried to figure out if what he said was the truth or not. If it was, then he was an excellent actor.

“You’re so weird with how you’re treating me like an ally. You’ve had multiple opportunities to end my life so nothing bad would happen to you. You could just justify it with my incompetence or lack of skills… but no. You’re here, healing my injuries and letting me sit on the pilot seat of your ship. I don’t get this and I don’t get you.” Keith said, sighing in frustration. Whatever Lotor was putting on his wounds was helping him and it pissed him off even more. He had no clue how to react from this new version of Lotor. From his experience fighting him, he had realized Lotor never actually tried to kill them. All of his actions were there to test them, to test their abilities as a team, to test their true potential and use them to get a comet he wanted for the Galra… As far as Keith knew, the comet never got to the witch’s hands or to any other in the army. No one else seemed to know about it aside from Voltron and Lotor. What was the purpose of it? Now here he was, in front of Lotor who was kneeling right in front of him, patching him up without a slight sign of suspicion or intent on killing him. “Are you going to take me to the witch so she can turn me into one of her experiments or what?”

“The witch?” Lotor asked, tearing his gaze from his injuries as he stared at him. “I don’t have any intentions of doing that. I wouldn’t even let my biggest enemy fall into her hands. Which, surprisingly you are, but no. I wouldn’t do that. I’m just going to help you so you can help me get out of here too. There’s still lots of sentries in this base and I could use the help.”

“Do I need to remind you who just beat me and all the sentries in the hangar? I think you can handle yourself pretty well on your own.” 

“You don’t fight as bad as you think you do. You’ve got good instincts, you just need more training.” Lotor explained, pushing himself off of the ground to a standing position as he admired his handy work. “Done, now suit up. We’ll wait for a bit before going back out there.. We might need to get you a new set of clothes. Seeing a blade with me could give the wrong impression and I don’t think your superiors would be very appreciative of that happening.” Lotor said truthfully, eyeing Keith’s suit that he received from the blades. It most likely would end badly for the both of them, it being easier if those on the base believed that he was on their side.

“It wouldn’t be good if they associated me and the rest of the blades with you. Some planets are barely starting to accept our cause and if they know I’m associated with you, it’d backfire. Not only for Voltron and me, it’d backfire for all the Galra that are trying to help end this war.” Keith stood up from where he’d been sitting. Not only were the differences in their heights noticeable, their suits were too. If they weren’t careful, it’d attract too much unwanted attention. “I want to kill you. To bring you down.. But, I owe you a favor for saving me. A life for a life, if you will. Just this once, I’ll spare you and your plans. I need to get out of this base, those are my orders so I’ll come with you. Keep in mind that I don’t appreciate being in this situation. I seriously wanted to stab you and get this over with once and for all.” Keith moved away from him and started taking off his suit once more before looking back at Lotor with a sour look. “I’ll take a spare suit if you have one. Hurry up and let’s get out of here.”

Lotor could only stare as Keith had a change of attitude. He’d been previously entertained by his rambling and inner struggle, finding it funny and amusing how someone could change so fast. How his expressions changed in an incredibly noticeable way for Lotor. He honestly wondered if the paladin was even aware of it.

Lotor chuckled lightly before he left the room, returning a few minutes later with a suit that mirrored his own. He handed the suit over to the paladin, a light smirk playing at his lips. “It might be a little too big for you. I only had one spare and that one is in my size.” He said with a teasing smile. He was toying with him, teasing him like he normally would. 

Keith just rolled his eyes and quickly took the suit from the taller male. “I think I can manage…”

This was just a weird one time thing. One weird occasion where Lotor had saved a paladin of Voltron and an even weirder occasion where he showed some kind of nice behaviour or kind nature towards others instead of his usual despicable personality.

There was no way he was getting into Keith’s head.

No way.

“Okay, how is it?” Keith asked once he finished getting changed. ‘The fabric on his arms and legs could be stretched a little bit more but overall, it wasn’t a bad sight.’ Lotor thought, his eyes wandering over the other male.

“You did manage.” 

“Well...it’s not the first time I’ve had to improvise with junk someone gave me. Coran has a weird thing with costumes.” Keith mentioned with a fond smile, remembering that time they got all dressed up for the space mall. It took him a second before realizing who he was talking to and where he was. With an annoyed groan, he turned to Lotor before clearing his throat “Anyway...we should go. We need to get out of here so hurry up and get ready.” 

Keith grabbed his blade, ignoring the unwanted stare of his temporary partner. Just like when he was at Voltron, he hid the symbol of the BoM on his blade with one of the spare bandages that were left. 

Both walked out of the ship, Lotor giving Keith a mask to hide his face as they left. Keith failed to see the point of having a mask in the first place. That could have so many expressions with a few words like his but he knew it was necessary for their mission.

It didn’t took them long to find the sentries they were looking for, without sharing a word or a sign, they worked like a clock, every piece on their place, perfectly in sync and working together. 

Lotor was skilled and experienced, Keith admitted to himself in the middle of the fight, he made fighting look elegant and graceful, while Keith made it see like a fest of rage and anger everywhere. There was a contrast in their movements, both completed the other, where Lotor needed to be merciless, Keith appeared. And where Keith had to be careful, Lotor showed up, covering and supporting him.

‘It’s the first time that fighting had ended so smoothly and in such an amusing way.’ Keith thought right as Lotor slashed the last of the sentries in front of them. Lotor turned to look at Keith once they were done. A wild look was in his piercing eyes as Keith looked straight at him. Lotor couldn’t tell what he was thinking...right?

Instinctively, Keith stepped back. it was too intense for him to handle. He had no clue what that look in his eyes meant, it leaving him with a weird feeling. His heartbeat quickened in his chest, his body frozen in place. Lotor straightened up before he walked straight towards Keith, full of purpose and something he couldn’t pinpoint yet. At the corner of his eyes he thought he saw a reflection of something at the door. It wasn’t normal.

Without thinking, he rushed towards Lotor, pushing him down as a laser shot right above them. Without a moment to lose, Keith threw his blade, striking the last one of the sentries. He stayed still until he saw it collapse. Once it was over, he took a huge breath before he looked down at Lotor, wanting to make sure the other was fine and that the laser didn’t hit him.

Yellow and purple eyes stared up at Keith, shock and fear reflected for a second before his expression went back to the usual cockiness, still having hints of shock in his eyes. 

“You saved me…” Lotor whispered, Keith stayed still on top of Lotor, analyzing his features, his expression, his eyes and everything seemed new to Keith, everything felt new about him, like everything he thought of him, the hate was gone….so new that he doubted his own previous reasonings, his own logic and the logic of his own team...and why? Because they saved each other? Because he didn’t seemed like the monster everyone and himself painted him he was? Because out of all the universe...he probably was the one Galra that could help him with everything that meant being a half-blood?

This is wrong…

This can’t be happening…

He was feeling sympathy for Lotor, feeling compassion, feeling...he wanted to know what did he meant when he said everyone had the wrong idea about him…and it was unacceptable.

Happy that Lotor couldn’t actually make out Keith’s troubled expression, he stood quickly and helped him stand from the ground, not daring to look into his eyes or even him at all “Don’t think too much of it, you did the same before, now we’re even…” Keith walked away, his mind going a hundred per second “now grab whatever you wanted and let’s leave this place...I need to go back”

Lotor was silent, everyhting stopped for a couple of seconds, his mouth moving a couple of times before he decided it wasn’t a good idea, he turned around, walking away from Keith and the room. “Wait for me here, I’ll be back in a minute..”

With that Lotor left, leaving Keith alone with his thoughts, something that was as dangerous as having a knife against his throat.

 

Not much passed until Lotor was back with Keith, now carrying on his arms some sort of crystal shining a purple light on the room, a warm light surrounding them.

Keith eyed the crystal and Lotor….he had a lot to ask but he knew if he did, he was probably not going to answer or the answer wasn’t going to be a good one. He walked ahead of Lotor, going into the direction of the hangar.

“Are you not going to ask?” Lotor asked on their way back, breaking the awkward and painful silence, Keith didn’t bothered to look back at him, not even once.

“If I do...will the answer give me reasons to kill you right where you're standing?” Keith questioned stopping on his track, he had no clue why...but he didn’t wanted to know what Lotor was going to do with that crystal, he had a feeling that if he knew, he’ll go back to hating him and trying to kill him.

“It depends...will you listen my reasons behind it before attacking me with your sword?”

“I want to...but I still don’t know if I can trust you or if you’ll just try to escape your way out with nice words” Keith turned around to look at Lotor, taking off his mask. “Can I really trust your words Prince Lotor?”

“Little Blade….”

“I have a name” Keith cut him off in the middle of that nickname, it sounded weird and made him feel a shiver with the way he said it

“Keith...have I not gained your trust with all this? I saved you, I treated you, I helped you not get associated with me and you’ll take one of the ships in the hangar to go back to your team, I have no intentions of threatening you to not share the information you know so far about me...I have….I’m trusting you enough to let you have your weapon...you really think I’d let anyone do it or do any of those things if I didn’t trusted them?” Lotor sighed exhausted, even himself realized how dumb it was for him and his plans for the comet ships that Keith was just being around him but he wasn’t lying, even after Keith tried to kill him, Lotor never had intentions of doing it too. 

“Then why do you trust me Lotor? Because I’m a blade? a paladin? half-blood?” Keith needed an answer, he couldn’t get the situation at all, get how they could be in sync and get how they could be with the other like they weren’t mortal enemies.

“I still don’t know the answer to that Keith, I’m intrigued, I want to know about your development as a Galra, your fighting skills are better than a lot of others I’ve faced, you’re the first paladin….no, you’re the first one of your side that I have approached and hasn’t judged me for being a Galra”

“Not all Galra are evil….I’ve learned that from the moment I knew about them, everyone needs a second chance but...only if they can prove they’re worthy of having that chance….”

“Then let me prove you I deserve a second judgement” Lotor quickly declared, reaching out for one of Keith’s hands and standing straight in front of him, yellow and purple eyes on purple-grayish, Lotor asked for his trust earnestly with his eyes, Keith couldn’t look away, didn’t wanted….he came to know Galra that were compassionate, gentle, strict and even caring...he knew everyone deserves a second chance, just like he did.

Keith sighed and pulled his hand away from Lotor’s, he needed time to think...his mission was getting out of there and he hadn’t heard of Kolivan since his fight with Lotor, he needed to go back before he gave him for dead….he lead the way back to the ship, not wanting to answer Lotor’s request, not until he thought of all the pros and cons of trusting him. 

Both of them reached Lotor’s ship without saying another word, Lotor went inside his ship, going out a few seconds later with Keith’s suit from the blades in his hands, he hold it for Keith, who took it with a sigh “Let me change, I’ll give you back the suit you borrowed me”  
“Keep it, you never know when is it going to be useful right?” Lotor smiled placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder, he shook his head and turned around, walking out to one of the ships that was still intact from the battle. He checked it worked fine and turned around, Lotor was still out of his ship, looking at Keith with a weird smile plastered o his face.

“Why are you still here?” Keith asked opening the door of his ship, waiting for Lotor’s answer.

“I’ll make you trust me Keith, I’ll prove you...even I deserve a second chance, I’ll prove you how wrong is their judgement about me” Lotor announced before going into his ship, closing the door before Keith could say another thing. 

'Always wanting to have the last word huh?' Keith thought and watched the ship go into space, disappearing from his view before Keith himself went into his ship, he prepared the course for his base and while the computer looked for the destination, he changed back into his BoM suit, he heard a small clank right by his foot, a small device fell from the suit, Keith held it carefully in his fingers, it looked like some sort of communicator but it couldn’t be the one Kolivan gave him, that one got destroyed in the fight with Lotor, it was one Keith never saw before.

Keith checked across his suit for another thing that could indicate what the little thing was, in one of the pockets was something else, it looked like a fragment of the crystal Lotor stole in the base, attached to it, there was a small note 

‘Little Blade: this crystal is a small hint to know about my plans….I told you I’ll prove I deserve a second chance... until next time. P.S: the light on the communicator will go on if we’re on the same planet or close enough, I’m sure I’ll have more chances to prove you I can be trusted’

Keith held both the communicator and the fragment on his hand, it was a complicated sensation, it was confusing how Lotor could do the exact thing Keith wanted to be able to trust him. This is a first step and Lotor made it...he couldn’t believe the determination he had, maybe it was another trick, Keith told himself and surprisingly found himself thinking that probably wasn’t the case.

Keith went to the pilot seat, starting all controls and engines, the communicator and the crystal hidden on his suit in different pockets, if what Lotor said was true, he needed Kolivan to see what the crystal was for….he didn’t needed to know about the communicator and the whole thing with Lotor, his injuries proved their fight, proved his loyalty to the blade and Voltron, his return to the blade proved Kolivan he could follow orders….

"It's the end of it" Keith told himself as he speed up right to the base. Or... that's what he wanted to think.

What happened on that base was something only Lotor and Keith knew, it was something no one would ever know. It was a secret they had to keep for both of their sakes….well, the first one of many, many secrets that came right after that one.


End file.
